What Love Mean?
by crystahime
Summary: HIATUS! "Karin adalah seorang gadis yang tidak hebat soal cinta. Namun, pertempuran mengubah semuanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengetahui apa itu cinta. Di saat memikirkan apa itu cinta, pasti kekacauan muncul." Chapter 3: The Beginning. Semi-Canon, OOC, TimeTravel. RnR please!
1. Prologue

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**What Love Mean? by SweetCrystal9  
**

**Warning: O****ut Of Character****, Typo, Sulit Dipahami, Alur Tidak Nyambung, Deskrepsi Memusingkan, DLL.**

* * *

_**Special thanks to you who reading this story!**_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Karin tengah memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Sesekali, di aduknya kopi panasnya itu. Menemui Karasuma Rika adalah hal yang di lakukannya saat ini. Karin kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengepalkan tangannya. Menunggu seorang Rika memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Tch, tidak sabaran juga kau ternyata," gurau Rika sambil berdiri di hadapan Karin.

Karin membuang muka. Kemudian Karin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan di berikan kepada Rika. Sebelah alis Rika naik. Tak biasa Karin memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang apalagi dirinya, biasanya jika mengadakan pertemuan seperti ini Karin selalu berbicara soal pekerjaan, atau hal penting lainnya.

Rika mengambil bungkus itu dari Karin. "Apa ini? Makanan? Aksesoris? Oleh-oleh?" tanya Rika sambil membolak-balik bungkus itu.

Karin menopang dagunya di meja sambil memandang Rika yang masih berdiri. "Menurutmu?"

Rika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk. Karin kembali duduk di kursinya dengan cara normal—duduk tegak. Mata _emelard_ miliknya kembali menutup sambil duduk bersandar di kursi empuk milik cafe.

"...Oleh-oleh." jawab Rika.

Karin tersenyum lebar. "Kurang tepat. Lebih tepatnya oleh-oleh dari Prancis."

Rika tersenyum tipis sambil memandang keluar jendela. "...Bagaimana kabar sepupumu itu?"

"Siapa? Shingen? Dia baik-baik saja." Karin berusaha menormalkan gaya bicaranya. Karin memang terkejut bukan main, jarang-jarang Rika menanyakan hal tentang sepupunya itu.

"Aku merindukannya," Karin terkejut, ia tak menyangka Rika rindu dengan Shingen. Padahal jika mereka bertemu pasti selalu bertengkar. "...saat aku dan Shingen bertengkar." lanjutnya yang di iringi cengiran milik Karin.

"Sepertinya sahabatku yang satu ini mulai tahu apa itu cinta ya," langsung saja Rika memberi Karin _death glare _miliknya. "...padahal sahabat tercintanya ini belum tahu apa-apa." lanjut Karin sambil tersenyum tanpa arti.

Rika langsung tersenyum meremehkan. "Benar juga, sepertinya sistem otakku lagi bagus."

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh, kau tahu." ucap Karin yang langsung di sambut tawa khas Rika. "...aku selalu dapat peringkat di kelas." tambah Karin yang di iringi senyum meremehkan miliknya.

Rika menghela nafas berat. "Berhenti menyombongkan dirimu di depanku."

"Oh? Baiklah, **nona Rika**." sindir Karin menyanggupi perkataan sahabatnya itu. Rika kembali menghela nafas berat ketika di sindir Karin.

"...Kau di kantor memang bawahanku, tapi di luar kantor kau sahabatku, Karin. Jadi berhenti memanggilku nona Rika layaknya berada di kantor!" bentak Rika. Karin kembali tertawa.

Karin tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin kena marah pada ayahmu itu." Tiba-tiba, ponsel Rika berdering. Rika mengambil ponselnya dan menatap Karin. Tentu saja Karin mengangguk.

"Halo?"

"..." Rika langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Secepat itukah, ayah? Ayah tahu, aku terlambat menemui Karin. Kami baru bertemu sebentar di sini, bahkan sepuluh menit belum sampai. Tapi sekarang ayah ingin aku kembali ke kantor? Oh ayah, kami ingin berbicara lebih lama. Sampai kapan ayah ingin aku terus berada di kantor? Dulu ayah juga sempat melakukan ini padaku!" tutur Rika di ponselnya. Tentu saja Rika marah, ayahnya sangat egois. Ayahnya lebih memperdulikan urusan kantor daripada kebaikan anaknya.

"Ayolah ayah... Aku juga butuh ketenangan!" teriak Rika.

"..." Rika tersenyum senang.

"Iya, iya... satu jam lagi, ya?"

"..."

"Iya... aku sama Karin. _Jaa ne_!" dan saat itulah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka lewat ponsel.

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu, Rika?" tanya Karin sambil meminum kopinya.

Rika menarik nafas panjang. "Seperti yang kau tahu, ayah ingin aku kembali ke kantor." Rika langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara buku pesanan sambil menganyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor saja duluan? Nanti aku lagi yang kena marah."

Rika menyilangkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan kena marah, Karin. Aku akan membentak ayahku kalau sampai ayah membentakmu." kata Rika sambil tersenyum lebar. Karin hanya menatap Rika dalam diam.

"Hey!" suara berisik itu memanggil Karin dan Rika. Sosok gadis memakai bando kelinci dengan rambut _blonde _muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Karin dan Rika pun menoleh.

"Wah, ternyata mantan asisten SMP kita yang dulu ternyata datang nih," sindir Rika yang di sambut tawa renyah milik Karin. Sosok gadis kelinci itu—Kazusa—hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh, kalian sama saja menyebalkan seperti dulu," sosok itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Rika. "...malah lebih menyebalkan."

"Terserahlah," kata Rika.

"Huh? Kalian marah padaku, hm?" tanya Kazusa. Rika membaca buku pesanan, sedangkan Karin mengaduk kopinya. Kemudian mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"...Apa?" Karin bertanya. Kazusa menghela nafas berat. Ternyata dari tadi omongannya tidak di dengarkan.

"Apa karena kau mengaduk kopimu kau tidak mendengarkanku, Karin?" tanya Kazusa. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kazusa kembali menghela nafas berat, kemudian melirik Rika yang menatap diam mereka berdua. Rika langsung membuang muka.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau memang bisu jika aku bertanya padamu, Rika." Kazusa bersender di kursinya dan Rika. Sesekali, di liriknya jam kelinci manis yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Kazusa? Kau ada urusan? Kalau mau, boleh pulang duluan kok." kata Karin sambil tersenyum ramah. Kazusa menatap Karin terus menerus, membuat Karin sedikit resah. Jujur, Karin tidak suka di lihati terus menerus seperti ini.

"...Kau terlihat resah, Karin. Ada apa denganmu?~" tanya Kazusa sambil menggoda Karin. Karin mendengus kesal.

"Argh, kau tidak perlu menggodaku seperti itu!" bentak Karin sambil meminum kopinya. Tanpa Karin sadari, senyum licik menggembang di wajah Kazusa.

Kazusa menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Eh, ada seseorang suka sama kamu loh, Karin." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa arti. Rika yang membaca buku pesanan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Kazusa dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Kazusa langsung menatap Rika dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rika hanya menatap diam Kazusa.

"_Na—Nani_?! Ohok ohok ohok!" batuk Karin. Kazusa dan Rika pun tertawa, membuat wajah Karin bersemu merah. Karin langsung mengambil _tissue _dan mengelap mulutnya. "...ish, kalian jahil sekali!" gerutu Karin. Kazusa dan Rika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kazusa mengambil kaca lipat di tasnya. Ia ingin melihat penampilannya saat ini. Tapi, dia melihat sosok seorang pemuda memakai jaket hitam, celana hitam, kalung hitam, sepatu hitam, dan rambut hitam. Kazusa langsung tersenyum sinis.

"Eh, semuanya, aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya. Sebentar saja." ucap Kazusa. Karin dan Rika langsung menatap satu sama lain—merasa ada yang janggal. Kemudian Karin dan Rika mengangguk walau ragu-ragu.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Someone POV**

Huh? Kazusa ingin ke toilet? Ah, padahal dia yang kuamati dari tadi. Kulihat Kazusa berjalan kearahku. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika ia tersenyum. Tapi aku baru sadar, bahwa sepertinya Kazusa mengetahui keberadaanku dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!

Segera aku bersembunyi di balik dinding, aku lihat wajahnya langsung tersenyum tanpa arti. Apa benar dia mengetahui keberadaanku?

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki sedikit ke samping. Kuraba dinding pembatas cafe itu. Kulirik ke samping kiri. Sosok gadis memakai bando kelinci ke luar cafe. Sosok itu menghirup nafas segar dan tersenyum manis. Aku terpana. Kemudian dia melihatku dan... pura-pura terkejut mungkin.

"Hai, mantan wakil ketua osis." sapanya yang sedikit menyindir. Aku menghela nafas.

"Jangan memanggilku sepertiku. Aku punya nama, kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" Tentu saja karena perkataannya yang satu ini aku mendengus kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pura-pura tidak di kenali? Dia seperti tidak mengenaliku saja.

"Kuga... Jin."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Nah, akhirnya selesai. Hai semuanya? Tentu kalian sudah melihat dari _pen name_-ku, aku **Sweet Crystal**. Ini _account _keduaku, entah kenapa pengen aja buat _account _kedua. Ehehe. Oh iya, aku akui sepertinya alurnya kecepatan, 'kan? Bukan karena aku sengaja, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Untuk itu aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian semua, ya?

Akhir kata, aku mohon pada kalian semua untuk _review_. Oke?


	2. Time

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Halo, semuanya! Wah, gak nyangka kalau banyak yang suka, ehehe *nyengir*. Sebenarnya tujuan Crystal membuat akun ini adalah _mencoba style baru dan menjelajahi fandom-fandom dengan akun ini_. Maaf sebesar-sebesarnya, sepertinya _style _fanfic ini mirip dengan fanfic fandom lain, 'kan? Yup. Crystal mencoba—mungkin mengambil lebih tepatnya—_style _ini karena _style _ini begitu... ya, mungkin bagus menurutku. Oh iya, basa-basinya nanti aja. Balas review dulu lalu baca, oke?

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pembalasan Review:_

**Miyuri males log-in: **Iyaa, ini sudah lanjut kok. Baca dan jangan lupa _review _lagi oke? ^^.**  
**

**Kazurin lovers: **Makasihh, ini sudah keluar _chapter _duanya, baca lagii oke?

**Guest: **Oke sip deh, nanti lihat saja _pair _JinKazu keluar apa tidak, Crystal hanya mmebuat cerita dengan apa yang ada di kepala Crystal saja ==a Tapi di usahain dehh bakal keluar JinKazu-nya :D.

**Ayu.p: **Ehehe, oke dehh ^^. Baca dan review lagi, okee? *memelas*

* * *

_**Note:**** Yang memakai akun Crystal balas lewat PM (Private Message).**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) ****© Koge Donbo**

**What Love Mean? by SweetCrystal9  
**

**Warning: ****O****ut Of Character****, Typo, Sulit Dipahami, Alur Tidak Nyambung, Deskrepsi Memusingkan, DLL.**

* * *

**_Thanks to you who reading this story!_**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kuga... Jin." begitulah perkataan Jin barusan.

Kazusa mendongak—menatap embun embun yang berada di langit. Kemudian Kazusa teringat akan seseorang, seseorang yang ia sukai—ah, bukan. Tapi yang ia cintai. Dia sudah bersama Tuhan di surga. Tapi, untuk mencintai dan merelakan pemuda itu butuh _waktu_.

"...Apa?"

"Aku Kuga Jin! Apa kau tidak mendengarku dari tadi?!" bentak Jin penuh amarah. Kazusa langsung menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ti—tidak. Aku memikirkan seseorang. Ah, sudah dulu ya." kata Kazusa pelan. Berlari kecil ke arah temannya sambil menyeka air mata yang menempel.

Jin menatap Kazusa dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka akan membentak gadis pujaannya. _Sepertinya dia marah padaku... mungkin? _"Kazusa, tidakkah kau seharusnya tahu aku menyukaimu sampai sekarang? Tapi karena Michiru..." Jin menghela nafas panjang. Berat rasanya mengatakan hal ini apalagi kalau di depan Kazusa. Ia pasti sangat malu saat itu. Michiru juga pasti akan sedih. "...Aku mengurungkan niatku. Tapi tak kusangka, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah semuanya—mengubah _waktu_. Mengubah hidupmu yang tadinya bersama Michiru. Kemudian mengubahnya bersamaku. Tapi apa itu terjadi, ya? Apa mungkin hanya khayalanku saja? Entahlah."

"Jin_-san_?" suara halus dan pelan terdengar.

"K—Kau... yang waktu itu... bukan?"

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Rika POV**

"Itu Kazusa! Eh? Kok dia murung dan menunduk gitu ya?" tanya Karin curiga. Aku menggeleng pelan. Sesuatu pasti terjadi, dan sepertinya waktu dia ijin ke toilet, dia bukan ingin ke toilet! Pasti dia menemui seseorang!

Aku langsung menarik pelan pergelangan Karin. Membuat kepala Karin mau tak mau harus tertarik juga. "Sepertinya tadi dia bukan ke toilet deh." bisikku yang membuat Karin tambah curiga.

"Dia mau mencoba membohongi kita, huh?"

"Tepat sekali. Bisa di katakan seperti itu, Karin. _Otakmu encer juga ya_." kataku sambil tersenyum tanpa arti. Karin mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang muka. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Karin." tambahku sambil tersenyum manis. Karin malah tambah kesal. Tapi aku yakin pasti Karin sedikit senang dengan perkataanku yang satu itu, ckck.

"Kazusa datang ke sini." bisikku berusaha berbaikan dengannya. Karin menyimpan tangan di balik kepalanya. "Tidak peduli." Karin langsung memasang wajah cueknya. Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika Karin seperti itu. Aku merasa Karin tidak seramah dan seceria itu.

Kazusa datang berusaha ceria. "Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian, huh?" Kazusa menatap mata hitamku. Aku langsung memberi tatapan cepat-duduk-aku-ingin-berbicara-padamu-mengenai-hal-yang-serius. Kazusa langsung cepat duduk di sebelah Karin—sehingga memudahkanku jika ingin bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazusa penuh tanda tanya. Karin tetap terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata. Aku meminum teh yang baru saja di sajikan oleh pelayan setelah selesai memesan.

"Kau tahu, apa yang ingin kutanya padamu?" tanyaku penuh keseriusan. Kazusa terdiam—memberiku waktu untuk berkata lebih lanjut. Kazusa juga sepertinya merasa hal yang akan di bicarakan tidak terlalu penting. Itu mudah sekali di tebak. "Jawab yang jujur, ya." Kazusa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menunduk. "Kau tadi bukan ke toilet, 'kan?"

**GLEK!**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kazusa bersusah payah menelan ludah. _Bagaimana bisa Rika tahu akan hal itu? _Itulah yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Jadi, Kazusa menjawab apa? Ya... atau tidak?

"Kazusa? Tunggu apalagi ayo jawab." kata Rika tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia tahu pasti Kazusa bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bisa memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir, Rika. Aku menunggumu di cafe sangat lama, setidaknya untuk menunggu jawaban itu membutuhkan waktu." kata Karin angkat bicara. Rika langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Kazusa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi—"

"Apa susahnya menunggu jawaban dari seseorang, hm? Dia di depanmu sekarang. Sedangkan aku menantimu di cafe tanpa melihat orangnya di cafe tersebut." kata Karin yang membuat Rika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kazusa tetap tidak melunturkan senyum kemenangan miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kazusa, cepat katakan jawabanmu."

_Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik... empat detik... lima detik... enam detik... tujuh detik... delapan detik... sembilan detik... sepuluh detik..._

"CEPATLAH!" seru Rika langsung mengubrak meja. Karin yang tadinya cuek langsung kaget. Kazusa pun begitu. Untung saja waktu itu cafe sedang sepi. Pelayan sedang berada di dalam karena ada rapat yang merengut beberapa menit. Jika banyak orang, apa yang di katakan orang-orang tentang Rika nanti? Itu sudah tidak bisa terbayangkan di benak seorang Karasuma Rika.

Karin yang menyadari ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan pergi ke toilet juga. Rika memandang Kazusa dengan penuh amarah, membuat Kazusa sedikit menunduk.

"I—itu ja—jawabannya i—iya. Hmpph! Kyaa!" Kazusa langsung lenyap. Ia di tarik oleh seseorang tak di kenal. Rika langsung panik mengejar Kazusa yang di culik dan berteriak bahwa ada penculik.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menculik Kazusa! Enak saja! Aku akan meninjumu setelah bisa menyamai langkahmu! Tunggu saja." kata Rika dengan senyum sinisnya. Rupanya yang menculik Kazusa hanya terdiam dan ikut tersenyum sinis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Karin POV**

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu hal terjadi, dan aku masih bisa menenangkan hatiku. Hatiku menyatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Rika dan Kazusa.

**PRANG!**

Botol kaca yang kupegang langsung pecah. Segera aku kembali ke cafe dan mendapatkan meja yang kutempati dan teman-temanku kosong. Aku berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah sampai di depan meja aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Tas Rika tertinggal. Pasti sesuatu hal terjadi membuat Rika harus melupakan tas kesayangannya. Kazusa... jamnya jatuh, tepat di bawa meja. Kuambil jam dan tas milik Rika, lalu kusimpan di dalam tasku.

"Ceroboh sekali mereka." gumamku sambil menunggu mereka berdua. Kuharap mereka cepat kembali, karena aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua, terutama Rika... Ayahnya bisa membentakku habis-habisan kalau tahu ternyata Rika hilang. Dan sialnya pasti aku akan di pecat! Mencari pekerjaan baru? Oh, itu tidak segampang yang kau pikirkan. Belum tentu pemilik tokonya menerimaku dengan baik.

_Lima puluh menit berlalu..._

"Kemana sih mereka?! Merepotkan saja." gerutuku pelan. Kumayunkan bibirku. Kemudian perkataan Rika tergiang di kepalaku. Dia mengucapkan itu sesudah Kazusa mengatakan akan pergi ke toilet sebentar.

_"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Entahlah, itu hanya perasaanku atau memang akan terjadi. Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan nanti masalah ini akan berkaitan denganmu juga. Ini hanya perasaan, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. Ingat ini hanya perasaan saja, Karin."_

Dan itu terjadi...

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Bagaimana? Pasti jelek, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu ituu~ Di mohon jangan menjadi _silent reader_. Crystal sangat butuh masukan dari kalian semua. Jika ada yang salah dalam cerita, beritahu Crystal.

Akhir kata, _review _selalu oke?


	3. The Beginning

Oke, karena Crystal lagi ngga ada kerjaan, Crystal memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Maaf, di akun _Sweet Crystal_, fanficnya di-**HIATUS****_-_**kan untuk sementara. Tenang, akan tetap di lanjutkan. Hanya saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sebelumnya, balas _review_ dulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pembalasan Review:_

**grace: **Iyaa ^^, Ini udah lanjut. Baca dan _review _lagi yaa~!

**Guest: **Ini sudah lanjuut~! Crystal harap Guest-_san _ngga kecewa dengan _chap__ter _yang satu ini :D. Pertanyaan Guest_-san _sudah terjawab di _chapter _inii.

**ika****: **Hehehe, tapi malah menurut Crystal jadi _out of character _T^T.

**Guest****: **Eh? Guest-nya ada dua? *bingung sendiri*. Sudah lanjutt kok XD.

**ayu.p: **Hehehe, di terima kok *akibat kena _puppy eyes no jutsu_* /lah memang Naruto?

* * *

_**Note: Yang memakai akun, Crystal balas lewat PM (Private Message).**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) ****© Koge Donbo**

**What Love Mean? by SweetCrystal9  
**

**Warning: ****O****ut Of Character****, Typo, Sulit Dipahami, Alur Tidak Nyambung, Deskrepsi Memusingkan, DLL.**

* * *

**_Thanks to you who reading this story!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rika POV  
**

Kucepatkan lariku. Keringat di pelipisku mulai jatuh satu persatu. Orang itu berlari terlalu cepat. Sehingga aku terlalu cape untuk mengejarnya terus menerus.

"Hei! Cepat lepaskan Kazusa!" teriakku. Dia tetap tidak memberikan Kazusa padaku. Argh, orang ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Tuhan, ijinkan aku meninju perutnya! "Cepat kembalikan Kazusa padaku atau aku akan meninjumu!" ancamku. Pemuda itu, pemuda berambut coklat. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenali orang itu.

"Aku ngga takut, Gadis Gelap." Nada itu... panggilan itu... Suara itu...

**GLEK!  
**

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa? Na—nadanya... Panggilan itu... Suara yang sangat kurindukan itu... Jangan-jangan dia...

"SHINGENN! STOP!" teriakku. Shingen berhenti. Dia langsung melempar Kazusa padaku. Kemudian dia juga melempar sebuah tas padaku. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu tas milik Kazusa, karena Kazusa tadi meninggalkannya di depan pintu cafe bukan?

Shingen berbalik memandangku. "Ada pertanyaan sebelum aku pergi kembali ke Prancis, Gadis Gelap?"

"A—ada! Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Kau kapan ke sini? Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya? Padahal Karin baru pulang dari Prancis, katanya kau baik-baik saja di Prancis. Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Shingen memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pertanyaan terakhirmu sama saja seperti pertanyaan pertama, bodoh." ujarnya mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali memutar bola matanya malas. "...baiklah, akanku jawab pertanyaanmu. Pertama, aku ke sini menggunakan pesawat. Itu sudah pasti. Kedua, Aku ke sini kemarin. Ketiga, aku cepat pulang karena aku malas ke sini—apalagi bertemu denganmu. Waktuku juga sudah habis. Keempat, aku memang baik-baik saja, tapi Karin tidak tahu bahwa aku juga ikut karena ada urusan penting di Tokyo."

Aku langsung memasang wajah tidak peduli. "Lalu? Kenapa kau menculik Kazusa?"

Shingen mematung. Tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu itu. "Suatu hari nanti... kau akan tahu alasannya. Karena dia salah satu orang yang beruntung karena mendapat kekuatan besar."

"Kekuatan... besar?"

"Ya. Sekarang aku harus pergi, aku tidak boleh memberitahukanmu lebih dari itu." kata Shingen langsung berbalik.

"Tu—" Aku terdiam, mematung. "_Bye bye_, Gadis Gelap Merepotkan." Begitu mengucapkan perkataan itu, Shingen langsung menghilang.

**Tuhan. Buatlah. Aku. Bisa. Menonjoknya. Sekeras. Mungkin.**

"SHINGEN MENYEBALKANNN!" teriakku. Aku memang suka warna gelap, tapi aku tidak merepotkan! Argh!

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Aneh, tak biasanya ada cincin di sini. Bukannya tadi ngga ada ya?" gumamku sambil melihat ke arah cincin yang tiba-tiba ada di atas meja. Pikiran _horror _mulai menghantuiku.

"Apa jangan-jangan... itu hantu cincin? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak ada hantu seperti itu." kataku ngomong sendiri. Jujur saja, aku paling takut sama yang namanya _hantu_.

Tiba-tiba, bayangan gadis memakai bando kelinci muncul di pantulan jendela. "Hai, Karin." Aku mematung. Itu pasti suara Kazusa, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukannya tadi dia di culik? Kenapa ada di sini? Apa sudah di bebaskan sama Rika? Tapi kemana Rika?

"A—Apa kau Kazusa?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang, segera aku menunduk dan menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga, itu hanya bayangan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Kazusa berada di sebelahku. "Tentu saja, apa kau lupa denganku, eh? Apa wajahku ini begitu sulit di kenali karena wajahku itu pasaran?"

Aku langsung menyikut tangannya dan tertawa. "Huh? Ohh... Jadi wajah Kazusa itu pasaran ya? Oke, oke. Aku akan memberitahu Rika secepatnya!" kataku. Tiba-tiba dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang muka. Sama seperti yang kulakukan ketika Rika mengejekku.

"Oh iya, bagaimana caranya sehingga kau bisa ke sini? Bukannya tadi kau di culik ya?" tanyaku. Kazusa menghela nafas dan mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan itu sangat penting. Kazusa tidak mungkin mengendur kepalan tangannya kalau hal yang di bicarakan tidak penting.

"Yang tadi itu menyamar sebagai aku. Sewaktu aku berbicara dengan Jin, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku tercekat. Hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan keluar begitu saja. Setelah itu, aku bergerak sendiri. Aku seperti di kendalikan, tapi tidak seratus persen di kendalikan. Saat Rika menanyakanku sebuah pertanyaan, saat itulah aku mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengendalikanku itu berusaha mengendalikanku sepenuhnya. Tapi kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari tubuhku. Jadi sekarang aku hanya roh. Tapi aku bukan **hantu**, Karin. Jadi jangan takut padaku."

"Ha—Hantu? A—Ah aku percaya ko—kok kamu bukan hantu, Kazusa." kataku tergagap. Aku mulai merinding ketika ia mengatakan saat ini dia adalah roh, tapi bukan hantu. Tapi bukannya hal itu sama saja? Ah, tidak usah di pikirkan.

Kazusa mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa tergagap begitu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya kok. Lalu, apa kau tahu saat ini tubuhmu dan Rika ada di mana?"

Kazusa memegang kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya dan mendongak. Kuyakin dia pasti sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tahu, Karin. Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Karena tubuhku yang asli itu sedang di kendalikan delapan puluh lima persen. Kemungkinan aku tidak mengetahui di mana ia berada, aku tadi tidak sempat mengikuti Rika pergi karena mereka terlalu cepat larinya."

"Oh. Tapi kenapa bayanganmu bisa muncul di jendela?"

Kazusa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaikan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kau bisa melihat hantu tapi hanya yang memiliki sedikit bagian tubuhnya? Kurasa karena itu kau bisa melihatku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umh, kurasa begitu." responku. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan masih berputar di otakku. Tapi tidak mungkin aku menanyakan semuanya bertubi-tubi pada Kazusa, itu pasti menguras banyak waktunya. Saat ini dia sedang melacak keberadaan tubuhnya, tentu itu memakai konsentrasi. Jadi mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku tidak boleh menganggunya—dengan berbicara padanya dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Itu dia! Aku tahu di mana tubuhku berada! Mereka berada di dekat rumahmu, Karin! Ayo ke sana!" seru Kazusa riang. Ru—Rumahku? Itu 'kan sangat jauh! Apa dia gila, _eoh_? Dia enak hanya terbang, aku harus berlari kecapean hanya untuk menemui Rika! Itu hal yang gila, 'kan?!

"...Kau kenapa, Karin? Ayo tunggu apalagi!"

"TIDAKK! Itu sangat **jauh**, Kazusaa!"

"Eh? Berarti kita bukan **sahabat sejati**, ya?"

**GLEK!**

Aku tertegun. Sa—Sahabat sejati?

"Apa kau lupa ada _quote _yang menyatakan bahwa: _best friend is a friend who always belong to you no matter what happen, when you are happiness or sad_? Apa kau lupa semua itu? dan juga... tujuan kita bersahabat?"

**GLEK!**

Sekali lagi, aku tertegun. Terdiam. Kata-katanya sangat benar. Tuhan, apa aku punya dosa yang berlebih sehingga aku harus di tegur seperti ini? Aku harap tidak.

"I—Iya, ma—maaf Kazusa. Aku bukan teman yang baik." ujarku sambil tersenyum tanpa arti dan menunduk—tahu bahwa aku (sangat) salah. Kazusa menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo pergi! Oh iya, kau sahabatku Karin. Bukan temanku." katanya dengan nada halus. Aku anggukan kepala ini pelan. Kemudian ia menarikku pelan—pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Jin POV**

"K—Kau... yang waktu itu... bukan?" Aku berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sangat _shock_. Tentu, siapa yang tidak _shock _ketika menemui seseorang yang telah lama meninggal?—aku mengetahui dia sudah meninggal karena dia juga seorang artis dan baru meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Tapi apa bisa kau beritahu siapa namaku?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam—masih _shock_. Dia menepuk bahuku sedikit keras. Membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKUU!" teriakku menggema di depan cafe. Aku mulai berlari entah kemana—tidak kupikirkan. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku lepas dari hantu mengerikan itu. Apa arwahnya tidak tenang? Huaaa! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menemui arwah—melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri!

"Hei, Kuga! Kau ini bicara apa, eh?! Ini aku, Kujyo Kazune! Sahabatmu! Kenapa kau malah bergidik ngeri begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, huh?" tanya sosok berambut _blonde _itu dengan nada tersinggung. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan mendapatkan Kujyo ada di belakangku dengan wajah heran.

"Ti—Tidak ada apa-apa, Kujyo! Ayo kita cari Kazusa!"

"Baiklah." Syukurlah, dia tidak curiga. Dia 'kan orangnya cuek, tidak mungkin khawatir padaku. Dia tidak suka bertanya. Karena itu dia di sukai oleh para gadis—tapi tenang itu hanya prediksiku, hehe. Kalau aku tidak bilang 'hanya prediksi', bisa-bisa aku di tonjok habis-habisan sama _Kazuners—_fans Kujyo habis-habisan. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi! Nanti _Jins _dan _Kazuners _bisa saling bertengkar. Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, _fans_ku dan _fans_ Kujyo berkelahi di dunia maya. Lalu kami terpaksa harus mengadakan jumpa _fans _dan mengatakan bahwa kami hanya bercanda waktu itu. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan perkataan _forum-forum _yang menyatakan bahwa kami berbohong.

"Ku—Kuga! _Chotto_! Itu Kazusa, 'kan? Kenapa dia bisa terbang dan penampilannya mengabur? Dan juga... kenapa dia bisa menarik gadis berambut _brunette _itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku, eh?"

**Ctek!  
**

A—Apa? Kazusa terbang?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Yosh, _chapter _3 selesai~! Semoga tidak mengecewakan, _ne_? _Chapter _kali ini memang masih bukan apa-apa, karena ini masih awal dari sebuah konflik. Konflik kemarin (dan mungkin akan berlangsung sampai ke _chapter _terakhir) itu hanya sebuah sambutan~!

Oh iya, _quote _yang aku dapat (yang di katakan Kazusa: _best friend is a friend who always belong to you no matter what happen, when you are happiness or sad_) itu dapat dari teman. Dia 'kan hebat dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi aku iseng-iseng _copy-paste __tweet_-nya. Hehehe.

Oke, oke. _Mind to review, minna-san_?


End file.
